Life or Death
by Tina101
Summary: it all started with a trip to the beach.  Little did the Bohemians know that it would change one of them forever in a battle to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Life or Death_

**Chapter 1:**

Maureen was spread out across the couch in surfer shorts and a halter, which hugged every curve of her body. A cigarette dangled from her left hand. Joanne came out of the bedroom and wrinkled her nose.

"I really wish you'd smoke _outside_," she commented as she rummaged through her briefcase. "Or better yet, not at all." Maureen took a long drag from her cigarette.

"It's too hot outside," she whined. "Besides, this is my first one today." Joanne looked at the clock mounted on the wall.

"You've only been up for two and a half hours, so that's not saying much." With that said, she went back to the bedroom. Groaning, Maureen rolled off the couch and shuffled after her.

The acrid scent of cigarette smoke wound around Joanne as she sat on the bed and flipped through various case files.

"Please put it out, Honeybear," she said without looking up. sighing dramatically, Maureen tossed the cigarette in a cup with a small amount of water in it on her nightstand.

"There, better?" she asked.

"Yes, much." Maureen put her hands on her hips. She _hated_ when Joanne got so wrapped up in her work like this. A wonderfully fun idea dawned on her. she slinked across the bed and left a trail of small kisses up Joanne's exposed leg. Joanne let out a frustrated sigh. "What do you want, Honeybear?"

"Let's go to the beach tomorrow." Joanne looked up from her work.

"The beach?"

"Yeah, you know, us, Roger, Mimi, Collins and Mark. Come on, Pookie, it'll be fun to go away for the day. Please?" Maureen began to pout.

"If you make the calls to everyone, I'm fine with going." Maureen rolled onto her heels before launching herself forward and pressing her lips against Joanne's. Joanne was too caught off guard to really return the kiss.

"Thanks, Pookie, I'll go call everyone right now!" Joanne rolled her eyes at the sight of Maureen skipping happily out of the room. It didn't take much to make her happy.

Panting, Mimi ran her fingers through Roger's long hair. His warm breath tickled her face. Both their bodies glistened with a fine layer of sweat. Roger stared deep into Mimi's eyes. Without actually saying it, they both professed their undying love for each other. The telephone rang, completely ruining the moment. Mimi sat up to go answer it. Roger wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I think I just got back my second wind," he growled. Giggling, Mimi pushed him away playfully.

"After I get the phone, I promise." Defeated, Roger fell back against the bed. He really didn't pay much attention to Mimi's conversation on the phone. All he knew was that it was Maureen. This couldn't be good; it sounded like she was plotting with Mimi for tomorrow. Roger closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, Mimi had jumped on top of him. Roger's eyes flew open, and he let out a groan. "We're going to go to the beach tomorrow with everyone else." Roger scowled.

"I don't wanna go to the beach," he complained. Mimi climbed off of Roger and got out of bed.

"Then I don't want to have sex," she tossed over her shoulder with a flip of her hair. Roger leaped out of bed and wedged Mimi between his strong body and the wall so her back was against his chest.

"We'll have to see about that," he growled.

"Roger!" Mimi's protests quickly changed to moan of pleasure as Roger rubbed against her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The Bohemians all clambered out of the minivan Joanne had managed to rent for the day. The guys helped Joanne unload the van while Maureen and Mimi rushed down to the shore to find the perfect spot to spend the day. They finally found an abandoned picnic table close enough to the water to satisfy their desires. Once everyone arrived, they helped them set up. Collins grabbed himself a soda and plopped himself down on the empty bench.

"This was a good idea, Mo," he said. Maureen flashed him a cheeky grin.

"I know, I'm just full of them," she announced. Roger snorted. Maureen promptly whacked him. "Nobody asked you, so shove it, Davis," she snapped. Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's waist from behind.

"Hey! Nobody hits Roger but me," she scolded.

"God Roger, you must feel so abused," Mark laughed.

"And deprived," Roger added. Mimi slid her fingertips just under the waistband of his swim trunks and kissed between his shoulder blades softly.

"Poor baby, I'll fix that later." Maureen made a gagging noise, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

An hour later, Mark and Joanne were sitting at the table talking. Collins was trying (and nearly successful) to dunk Maureen in the freezing cold water. Meanwhile, Roger and Mimi were in their own little world under the beach umbrella. Mimi was sitting sideways on Roger's lap. His right arm was wrapped around her waist securely. Mimi held his left hand hers. His large hand wrapped around her smaller one easily. She cuddled up against his bare chest despite the summer heat. Both had shed their clothes and were in their bathing suits. Roger's rough hand slid up Mimi's arm, causing her to shiver.

"I love you," she mumbled as she nuzzled the nape of Roger's neck. Roger wrapped his other arm around her and leaned back in the chair they were using.

"I love you too." Roger closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep with Mimi in his arms safely.

Slightly dazed, Roger sat up and looked around. Besides Mimi, everyone was at the table snacking on sandwiches. Roger stumbled out of the shade provided by the umbrella, squinting at the harsh sunlight.

"Morning sleepy-head," Maureen said in a singsong voice. Roger grunted.

"Where's Mimi?" he asked.

"She was in the water about five minutes ago," Joanne replied. Everyone scanned the water. There was not sign of Mimi or her yellow bikini.

"Oh shit," Roger said under his breath. This wasn't good.

Mark rushed over to the lifeguard chair. Collins and Roger checked the water while Maureen and Joanne went to check the bathrooms

"Excuse me? Can you see my friend up there? She's a Latin girl with long hair and a yellow bikini," Mark called.

"No," the lifeguard replied without looking up. Mark sighed.

"Did you even look?"

"Yeah, I didn't see him-"

"Her!"

"That's what I said, her."

"Mark!" Joanne called. Mark spun around. The lifeguard eyed Maureen and Joanne holding hands with disgust. "She's not in the bathroom."

"_Please _look for our friend," Mark pleaded. The lifeguard let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't see her. Maybe you…people should keep a better eye on each other." Maureen crossed her arms over her chest and stared daggers at the lifeguard.

"If something happens, it'll be your ass," she said matter-of-factly. The lifeguard climbed down off her chair and got right in Maureen's face.

"Is that a threat?"  
"Damn straight it is." Joanne grabbed Maureen's hand to hold her back.

"Come on, Mo, we have to find Mimi," Mark said. Joanne all but carried Maureen away from the lifeguard and towards the water.

Roger scanned the beach-goers in search of Mimi for what felt like the millionth time with no luck.

Just as he was about to go beg the lifeguard for help, a voice cried out, "Someone get help! There's a girl floating in the water!" Roger's head shot up.

_No, please, no!_ He thought. A man in his fifties emerged from the water carrying a limp form in his arms. Roger's breath caught in his throat; it was Mimi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Roger rushed over to Mimi. Her rescuer carefully laid her down on the warm sand and began to perform CPR. Roger felt frozen in time. Mimi sputtered up water but remained unconscious. Her breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Do you know her?" her rescuer asked. Roger nodded

"She's my girlfriend," he confessed quietly. The roar of sirens filled the air, drawing an even larger crowd. The lifeguard shoved Roger out of the way and began to perform CPR.

"You're doing it wrong! You're blowing air into her stomach!" Mimi's rescuer cried.

"What do you know?" the lifeguard demanded.

"Enough, I'm a US Marine." The paramedics worked their way through the crowd. Maureen wrapped her arms around Roger.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," she assured.

The Bohemians watched the ambulance speed away with Roger and Mimi inside. Nobody knew what to say.

"Umm, excuse me," a voice behind them said. Everyone turned around. Standing there was the Marine.

"Thanks for saving our friend," Collins spoke up.

"You're welcome." He extended his hand. "My name is Joseph St. James. I wanted to see if your friend was alright."

"We won't know right away," Joanne replied sadly. Joseph handed her a piece of paper.

"If you're going to press charges, let me know. I'd also like to send your friend something at the hospital." Joanne put the piece of paper in her pocket.

"Thank you for saving Mimi," Mark said.

"It's my job."

Roger paced back and forth across the worn carpet in the small hospital waiting room. Maureen throwing her arms around him quickly shattered his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Roger! This is my entire fault!" she cried. Roger returned the hug half-heartedly.

"It's that bastard lifeguard's fault," he insisted.

"How's Mimi?" Collins asked. Roger ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes.

"She's in a coma, there's probably some brain damage," he told everyone quietly. Maureen burst into tears. Joanne had to pry her off Roger and struggled to comfort her. Maureen buried her face in Joanne's shoulder and continued to sob.

An hour later, all the Bohemians were sitting in the waiting room. Maureen was still weeping softly. Joanne stood up and helped her to her feet.

"We're going to get going guys," she said. "I'm sorry, but…" Joanne glanced at Maureen. Roger stood up and gave them each a hug.

"I'll call you," he promised. Joanne and Maureen each said a solemn goodbye and left to go home.

Roger sat on the battered loveseat with his head in his hands. Anger towards the lifeguard surged through his body. She was supposed to keep them all safe! Instead, she couldn't have been bothered. A lone tear slid down Roger's rough cheek. The love of his life was clinging to life, and he couldn't do shit about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Mimi's POV**

_I can't move. I can't wiggle my toes or even open my eyes. No, wait; I feel my middle finger inch slowly across the stiff fabric under me._

_"She's moving!" an excited voice cries. Roger, its Roger! I feel him grab my arm and shake it excessively. "Mimi, Mimi baby, can you hear me?" _

_"Coma victims are capable of subtle movements, it probably means nothing," an unfamiliar voice says. Wait a coma!? What happened? All I remember is being at the beach in the water. Roger strokes my arm softly._

_"Please wake up, Meems," he pleads quietly. "I need you." I will my eyes to open. I need you too, Roger!_

_Someone pries open my right eye. All I can see is a bright light. Next, I feel a prick on the bottom of my foot. I flinch.._

_"She's responding well to light and pain stimuli." It's that voice again. I have no clue who that voice belongs to._

_"But nothing new?" Roger asks._

_"I'm afraid not." There's a knocking sound._

_"Another one?" Roger asks in disbelief. "Okay, umm…put it over there." Put what over where? What's going on? Where the hell am I? What happened to me!?_

_I've lost track of time. All I __can__ keep track of is voice. I hear Roger's all the time. There are many unfamiliar voices. I hear them once or twice, and that's it. There's this deep, rumbling guy's voice I hear a lot too. He always says the same thing to Roger, she hasn't changed at all. They're talking about me, but that's all I know. I spend the days trying to figure out what's going on. So far, all I know is that Maureen blames herself for what happened; whatever it may be. I haven't heard her voice at all. Once, I even heard Benny's voice! I was so excited. Roger wasn't that happy to see him, but that wasn't the point. Benny came to see __me__. I only wish that I could see him._

_I flex my fingers. That's old though. I wiggle my toes. That's starting to get old too. All I want is to move my body. I actually repeat the command in my head. Open my eyes open my eyes, open my eyes. Its' like a roaring in my head, mocking me._

_It's saying, "You can't move, and there's nothing you can do to change that." I focus solely on opening my eyes. Wait, I can see a small sliver of bright light! I'm almost there; I'm so close to putting an end to this nightmare. I will my eyes to open with all my mind and body. Finally, my eyes shoot wide open._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Roger kissed Mimi's thin cheek softly. She looked so peaceful; like she was sleeping. Only, she wasn't sleeping, she was in a coma. Mimi's finger twitched. Everything this happened, Roger held his breath; silently praying to see Mimi's gorgeous brown eyes again. Nothing happened. Roger held Mimi's hands in both of his, instantly engulfing it, and held it close to his rough cheek. After a few minutes, he put her hand back gently on the bed and grabbed the new stack of cards off the nightstand. He sat at the small, round table in the corner and set to work. Mimi's story had made the news in both New York City and New Jersey. It was a big deal that a lifeguard had almost let someone drown, and now that person was in critical condition. Most of the cards were the same; well wishes with money of some sorts in it. Joanne wanted Roger to write a thank you not to each and every person. Not only was it to keep him busy, but it showed how grateful he was for all of the support. Roger carefully documented the contents of each and every letter in a composition notebook. The gift cards, checks and bills were in a manila envelope that Joanne took home whenever she came to visit. Some cards with money said where the money should go; hospital bills, money for therapy that would be needed, even to pay for Roger's hotel room. Mimi had been rushed to a New Jersey hospital, and Roger refused to go back to the City; in case something happened.

Several days later, Roger was at the table reading a copy of _The Village Voice_ from Mark when someone softly knocked on the door. He looked up to find Benny standing there.

"Why didn't you call me?" Benny asked before even saying hello. Roger got to his feet.

"How did you find out?"

"Collins told me. Why didn't you tell me? Mimi's one of my friends too." Roger crossed his arms over his chest.

"Some friend you've been."

"Look, I know things have been rough between us. All I want to do is see Mimi for a few minutes, and then I'll leave. You can go get something to eat, and I'll be gone by the time you get back."

"Fine." Roger glanced at Mimi's form for a second, uneasy about his decision, before leaving.

Benny couldn't help but stare at Mimi. The excessive amount of machines made her seem smaller than she actually was. Benny put his hand over hers and stroked it with his thumb. He was at a loss of what to say. Should he say his goodbyes? No, this wasn't how Mimi's supposed to die.

"Get better, Mimi, okay? Roger really needs you; everyone here needs you, got it?" Benny kissed Mimi's cheek softly, as a friendly gesture. "Take care of yourself, Meems." He stopped for a second in the doorway, frozen, before leaving. The last thing he wanted to do was got back on his word…again and give Roger a reason to get mad at him.

That evening, Maureen was sprawled out on the couch watching the news. Joanne sat down on the couch and pulled Maureen's feet across her lap.

"In other news, the New Jersey lifeguard who was involved in this weekend's accident is denying all accusations. Last Sun-" Maureen changed the channel, cutting the news anchor off. Joanne rubbed Maureen's leg soothingly.

"Do you want to come with me to see Mimi tomorrow?" she asked. Maureen simply shook her head. "Why not?"  
"I can't stand to see her like that. She's in a coma because of me!"

"No, she's in a coma because the lifeguard refused to do her job correctly. None of this is your fault, Honeybear." Maureen closed her eyes.

"I still don't want to go see Mimi. Send Roger my love though." Joanne continued to rub Maureen's leg and watch TV.

Meanwhile, Roger lay on the soft bed in the hotel room he was staying in with his arm draped over his eyes. No matter how much he tried to relax, sleep just would not come. Every single time he closed his eyes, he saw Mimi's fragile form. Roger buried his face in the pillow he was using and took several deep, relaxing breaths. Just as he fell into a light sleep, the telephone next to his bed rang. The shrill tone caused him to bolt upright. He grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Davis, this is St. Joseph's Hospital, we need you go come down here right away."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ms. Marquez is awake."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Roger bolted down the hospital corridor and ran full on into Mimi's doctor. He took a step backwards and caught his breath.

"Mimi's awake?" he demanded through gasps for air. "When can I see her?"  
"After we talk. As expected, there are some side-effects from the comatose state," the doctor replied.

"Side effects? What's wrong with Mimi!?"

"Ms. Marquez will have to learn how to talk and use her hands all over again." Roger grabbed the back of the plastic chair next to him. He could feel his knees going weak.

"When can I see her?" he finally managed to choke out.

"You can go right now."

Roger walked down to Mimi's room in a daze. When he got to her room, Mimi was propped up in bed with her eyes closed. Roger sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Mimi opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey beautiful," Roger said quietly. Mimi opened her mouth and made a horrible gasping noise. "Shh, I know; the doctor told me. Right now, my main concern is that you're awake." Tears began to form in Mimi's eyes. Roger opened his arms, and she fell against his muscular chest. "Don't cry. We'll get through this." Roger kissed the top of Mimi's head several times. "I love you. I love you _so much_." Roger held Mimi as close as humanly possible while she calmed down.

Two days later, Mimi was propped up in bed while Roger sat in the chair next to her. They were both watching the news.

"It has been reported that the victim of the near drowning accident, Mimi Marquez, awoke the day before yesterday. No statement has been released on her behalf. Ten days ago-" Mimi grabbed at the remote, desperate to change the channel. Roger got the message loud and clear and changed the channel.

"There, is that better?" he asked. Mimi nodded. Roger kissed her cheek softly. "I love you." Mimi slid her small hand into Roger's and leaned against him. Roger kissed the top of her head. "You rest, you need to rest," he murmured. Mimi closed her eyes and listened to Roger's steady breathing while she fell asleep.

Later that afternoon, Roger and Joanne were talking quietly while Mimi still slept peacefully in her bed.

"I really think that releasing a statement would be good for Mimi and all the attention she's getting," Joanne told Roger quietly.

"What would this statement say?" Roger asked.

"That Mimi appreciates all the support and requests her privacy while she prepares for the trial."

"Wait, Mimi has to testify at the trial!?"

"Most likely."

"She can't even talk, Joanne!"

"I'll work on that and release a statement to the press. All you have to do is stay here with Mimi."

"Thanks, Joanne; you've been great." Joanne gave Roger a hug. Surprisingly, he returned it.

"Don't mention it."

Maureen looked up from her lonely dinner. Joanne entered their apartment looking unnaturally tired. Maureen got up and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Honeybear; I'm sorry, but I have to go back out," Joanne said to her.

"Wait, why?"

"Mark's filming a statement I'm releasing for Mimi." Maureen's face fell.

"Oh," was all she said. Joanne took her face in her hands and kissed her tenderly.

"Why don't you come? The three of us could go out for drinks afterwards."

"I dunno…" Joanne ran her fingers through Maureen's wild waves.

"I think it'll be good for you. Come on, when have you ever turned down an opportunity to go out for drinks?"

"I'll go, _if_ tonight we can do what _I_ want." Joanne nibbled on Maureen's earlobe.

"Tonight, I'm all yours," she promised. "Let me get changed, and then we can go." Joanne squeezed Maureen's ass before retreating to the bedroom. Maureen rushed after her.

at exactly seven o'clock, Joanne and Maureen arrived at the studio. Joanne had the statement she had prepared on the subway. Mark greeted both of his friends with a warm hug.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Just tell me where to go," Joanne replied confidently.

"Follow me." Maureen and Joanne followed Mark closely through the crowded studio.

Joanne sat in a maroon armchair while Mark focused his camera on her. Alexi stood anxiously next to him.

"Okay…and action!" she barked. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"I am here to send along Ms. Mimi Marquez's deepest thanks to all of her supporters," Joanne started. "Ms. Marquez and her boyfriend, Roger Davis, have been shocked by the amount of letters and well-wishes they have both received. As figured, Mimi faces a long, trying road ahead of her. she requests that people giver her as much space as possible while she tries to recover to the best of her ability and go back to a normal lifestyle. Once again, Roger and Mimi are grateful for all of the support they've received so far and all of the support they will receive as the trial date draws closer. Thank you and have a good day."

"Cut!" Mark called before Alexi had the chance. "Good job, Jo. Let's check out the playback to see if you want to do it again." Joanne joined Mark and Alexi around the monitor and watched the video.

"That looks good, Mark. Thanks."

"No, thank _you_, Joanne," Alexi said. Joanne shook her hand politely. Alexi produced an envelope from her pocket. "This is for your friend, courtesy of Buzzline." Joanne put the envelope in her purse.

"Thank you for your kindness." Mark was shocked. Maybe Alexi _did_ have a heart after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Roger opened the door to the apartment and guided Mimi inside. There were stacks of cards and half-deflated balloons all over the place.

"Do you want anything?" Roger asked. Mimi rubbed her stomach like she was a toddler. "I'll get you some soup, you sit." Roger helped Mimi sit down at the table before heating up some soup. He put the bowl down on the table in front of her and sat down next to her. He wrapped his right arm around her and helped her wrap her fingers around the spoon. Mimi brought the spoon to her mouth. Some of the broth dribbled down her chin. "There you go, you're doing great." Mimi focused determinedly on feeding herself with as little help from Roger as possible.

Once Mimi was done, Roger helped her wipe her face with a napkin. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Do you need anything else?" Mimi shook her head. Already, there were dark circles under her eyes. "It's starting to get late, why don't you shower and crash for the night?" Mimi nodded. Roger put the dishes in the sink and followed her to the bathroom.

It was obvious to Roger that Mimi was ashamed of the fact that she couldn't shower or even go to the bathroom on her own. Roger gently brushed out Mimi's thick hair and pulled it back into a braid. Mimi cracked a small smile, causing Roger to stop.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Mimi motioned towards her hair. "Your hair? What about your hair?" Mimi furrowed her brow in evident frustration. "Oh…my sister taught me to braid a _long_ time ago when she babysat me. Its one of those things you just don't forget." Roger finished Mimi's hair and kissed her shoulder affectionately. "I love you, and we're going to get through this nightmare together." Mimi leaned back against Roger. She longed to tell him how much she loved him in return.

A whimper in the middle of the night woke Roger up. He was a light sleeper, a habit he had picked up during Mimi's withdrawal. Mimi was curled up next to him, crying in her sleep. Roger wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words in her ear. Mimi continued to tremble for a few more minutes before eventually calming down. She rolled over and locked eyes with Roger. He kissed her nose playfully.

"It was only a dream," he told her. Roger fixed the blankets they were using and laid back down. It didn't take long for the couple to fall back asleep.

Several days later, there was a knock on the front door. Mimi was sitting at the kitchen table carefully writing out the alphabet over and over again in her notebook. She looked up. Roger got up from lying down on the bed and answered the door.

"Hey Mark," he said.

"Hey yourself. I picked up some groceries for you guys."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." Mark put the groceries on the counter and gave Mimi a hug.

"How are you, Meems?" he asked. Mimi simply shrugged. Mark turned back to Roger. "I was at the store and figured that you guys could use some stuff." Roger pulled his tattered brown leather wallet out of his back pocket.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." Roger let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you sure?"  
'Yeah, use the money for something else." Roger put his wallet back in his pocket while giving Mark a grateful look. His friends' kindness and understanding was so greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Mimi's POV**

_Water presses down on me. I desperately search for the surface. No matter what, all I can do is swim away from the hot July sun. My lungs are on fire. My eyes feel heavy. I feel Roger wrap his arms around me, making the nightmare stop. Never have I felt so safe before Roger began to hold me close. His gravelly, half-asleep voice calms me. Roger makes everything better for me._

_The first thing I learn to do on my own is use the bathroom. I could tell how uncomfortable Roger is when he helps me. Now, I'm completely independent in that area. Going to the bathroom on my own is also a step towards getting dressed on my own. Roger's been fantastic through everything. He helps me do everything. I feel bad though. He's stuck in a small apartment all day with someone who can't talk at all._

_Every day, I try to spend at least a few hours practicing my writing. Of course, I only actually practice for an hour or two. Roger's great, he helps me whenever he can. One day, he sat down next to me at the table and slid his hand along my thigh._

_"I really think we should get you in some sort of physical therapy." My head jerks up. "That way, things can go back to normal." How can we afford physical therapy? Those kinds of things cost __a lot__ of money. Roger wraps his arm around me and senses my reluctance. "What's wrong?" I search desperately for something to express my concerns with. I point at his wallet across from me on the table. Roger shakes his head. He doesn't get it. I look at the table top. My shaky scrawl is right there in front of me. I point to the letter "M", or what's supposed to be the letter m. Roger isn't paying attention. I shake his hand and let out a grunt. His head whips around. "What? What is it?" I point again. "Okay, okay, M." I go on, spelling out my concern slowly. "M…o…n…e…y…money? Don't you worry about that." I lean closer to Roger. This new method of communicating could work…for now._

_I walk out of the bathroom, my shorts still unbuttoned and unzipped. My fingers are too clumsy around the small button and zipper pull. Roger looked up from what he's doing. I let out a frustrated sigh._

_"Let me help," Roger says. He wraps his arms around me from behind and zips up my shorts. "How's that?" he kisses my neck softly. His unshaven cheek tickles my skin. "What do you want for dinner tonight? I'm in the mood for…you." I giggle. Roger grabs my waist and spins me around. "You can make noise! This calls for a celebration!" roger grabs my ass and pulls me close. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him hungrily. Roger stumbles over to the bed and tosses me down. He doesn't waste any time pulling off both of our clothes. "Let's see if you can make other sounds," he growls before attacking my neck with his soft lips._

_Roger shifts, jolting me out of my light sleep. I slide my hand across his chest. Roger holds me closer. Soft snores surround me. It's a relaxing sound. It makes me feel safe and close to Roger. I nuzzle Roger's chest affectionately, leaving several small kisses on his skin. As I struggle to go back to sleep, I think about what Roger had said about physical therapy a few days ago. Thinking about it, all I want to do is physical therapy. I want to be able to talk and be independent again._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Mimi clung to Roger's hand as they walked down the hall to the physical therapist's office. Outside the office, Roger held Mimi close. He ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Don't you worry, it'll be fine. This'll be good for you," he assured. Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's neck. He rubbed her back for a few minutes before they went inside the office.

While Mimi was with the therapist, Roger sat in the waiting room flipping through out of date magazines. He felt someone shake his shoulder. Mimi was standing there with a white plastic bag held awkwardly in her hand. Roger couldn't believe that her hour and a half was already up. he stood up.

"Ready to go?" Mimi nodded. "Let's go then." Mimi slid her free hand into Roger's, and they left to go back home.

Joanne put the lid on the pot of pasta she was boiling and turned around to face Maureen. Maureen wasn't nearly the same since Mimi's accident. Joanne finally spoke up.

"Honeybear, I was thinking of having Mimi and Roger over for dinner once things calm down again." Maureen looked up from painting her nails bright red.

"Huh?"

"After the trial, I want to have Roger and Mimi over for dinner."

"When does the trial start?"

"Next week. What do you think about it?" Maureen got to her feet.

"Whatever," she said with a shrug. Joanne followed her to the bedroom and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked. Maureen leaned back against her girlfriend. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's the whole Mimi thing. I can't help but worry that she's mad at me."

"Why don't you sit down with Mimi-"

"And what!?" Maureen spun around. "She can't talk, there's no way for us to talk!"

"Mimi has other means of communication. I even got her something to help her for the trial."

"Well good for you," Maureen spat. Joanne crossed her arms and gave Maureen a stern look. "Don't give me that look! I am sick and tired of all of this! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine! When you're done being a fucking diva, let me know!" Joanne exclaimed before storming out of the bedroom.

Roger was finishing up the last of his dinner when he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck from behind. Mimi kissed the edge of his mouth softly.

"How's the world's most beautiful woman doing?" he asked. Blushing, Mimi gave Roger another kiss. "Are you in the mood to do something special tonight?" Mimi kissed him tenderly. "I take that as a yes." Just as Roger leaned in for another kiss, there was a knock on the door. He let out a frustrated sigh. Mimi couldn't help but smile. Roger gave her a quick kiss. "We'll finish up later," he whispered. Mimi slid into the chair Roger had just vacated and grabbed the red stress ball from the physical therapist.

"Hey sweetie," Joanne said happily as she entered the apartment. Mimi looked up and smiled. "How are you?" Mimi shrugged. She continued to squeeze the red ball between her thin fingers. "I brought you something to help with the trial next week." Joanne held up what appeared to be a simple keyboard with a small screen attached.

"What is it?" Roger asked as he began to clean up. Their pathetic, dingy apartment was an embarrassment compared to Joanne and Maureen's usually immaculate apartment.

"It's a keyboard. We'll hook it up to a projector in the courtroom. That way, we can see what Mimi's typing." Mimi stood up and gave Joanne a grateful embrace.

"Wow, Joanne, that's impressive."

"Do you want to try it out?" Joanne asked Mimi. Mimi sat back down and pressed one button at a time. With her two pointer fingers, she carefully typed out something on the screen.

_Thank you_. Joanne smiled.

"You're welcome, Meems." Mimi went back to her new means of communication.

_I could get used to this._

"Hopefully you won't have to," Roger said bitterly. Mimi turned around in her chair. Roger was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Mimi stood up and stroked his rough cheek softly as if to say that everything would be alright.

"I should get going. I left Maureen alone in one of her moods. I have to get back before she destroys the place. Bye you guys." Joanne gave Roger and Mimi each a hug before heading home to a very moody Maureen.

Roger kissed the smooth skin of Mimi's palm softly. His rough skin tickled her hand. Mimi kissed Roger on the lips tenderly. Roger wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Are you ready for the trial?" he asked. Mimi nodded. She pointed to Roger's chest. "Me? What about me?" Mimi motioned between her and Roger's lips. "The trial?" Mimi nodded. Roger was starting to get used to what Mimi's hand signals meant. "I guess I'm ready. My main concern is you though." Mimi rested her head on Roger's chest and closed her eyes. His steady heartbeat relaxed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Mimi pulled her oversized pajama t-shirt over her head. The bathroom door was open, and Roger came in.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked. Mimi shook her head. "Are you sure?" Mimi spun Roger around and pushed him out the door. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving! Let me know if you need any help." Once Roger was gone, Mimi closed the door and continued to get undressed. She tossed her clothes in the hamper and turned on the shower. Room temperature water poured down on her. She washed her long, thick hair and her body. She didn't risk shaving. Last time she did, it took nearly ten minutes to stop the bleeding, and Roger began to watch her like a hawk.

Roger buttoned up his faded denim shirt. He _hated_ dressing up, but Joanne had insisted, and he knew that he should listen to Joanne. Mimi came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her thin frame. Laid out on the bed was her only really nice outfit; a multicolored skirt and a black top (**A/N:** from _Take Me or Leave Me)_. Mimi slid her thong on before taking off the towel. Now was the hard part, her bra. Roger watched her out of the corner of his eye. Mimi chewed on her bottom lips in extreme concentration. The strip of black fabric was twisted in several places. Mimi let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Here, let me help," Roger offered. His gentle hands glided over Mimi's caramel skin as he fixed her bra. He kissed her flawless shoulder softly. "Personally, I think that bras are a waste of fabric." Mimi turned around and smacked Roger playfully. "Hey, I'm sorry for expressing my opinion!" Rolling her eyes, Mimi continued to get dressed.

At the courthouse, all of the Bohemians were gathered around the lobby waiting for Roger and Mimi to arrive.

The second Maureen saw Mimi, she said, "I'll be right back." Before anyone could protests, Maureen rushed off to the bathroom. When Mimi saw this, she looked deeply hurt. Collins gave her a comforting hug.

"Don't you worry about her, she's just being Maureen," he assured. Mimi nodded. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We should probably go inside," Joanne told everyone as she squeezed Mimi's shoulder in reassurance.

"What about Maureen?" Mark asked.

"I'll wait for her," Collins offered. Everyone went inside the courtroom to wait for the trial to start.

By the time Collins and Maureen got inside the courtroom, Mimi had just been sworn in. They took a seat with the rest of the Bohemians in the middle of the gallery. Maureen couldn't help but stare at Mimi. The two friends hadn't seen each other in quite a few weeks. Now, they were being tossed together during such stressful circumstances.

The prosecutor stood up and approached Mimi. Standing next to Mimi was a court appointed official to read her responses to the questions.

"Thank you for coming down, Ms. Marquez," the prosecutor started.

"You're welcome," the official read.

"Can you tell us about when you went to the beach with your friends seven weeks ago?"  
"We wanted to go for the day. My boyfriend and I spent most of the time together. He fell asleep, and I went swimming. The rest is pretty fuzzy."

"Just do your best."

"The current was so strong. I tried to stay on the surface, but I couldn't."

"Did the defendant see you?"  
"She looked right at me."

"I have no more questions for this witness." The prosecutor sat back down, and the defense attorney stood up.

"Ms. Marquez, I'd like to say that you're making a wonderful recovery."

"Thank you." Mimi knew what he was doing, trying to convince the jury that he was a nice, caring kind of guy; not the sleazy guy he looked like.

"Have you even met the defendant before, personally I mean?"  
"no."

"When is the first time you saw her?"  
"At the beach."

"Did you two stop to talk?"  
"No."

"Then why would she want to hurt you?"  
"I don't know."  
"How far away from the shore were you when the current grabbed you?" the questions were coming too fast. Mimi began to cry softly from all the pressure. Collins put his hand on Roger's knee to keep him in his seat.

"I don't know!"

"No more questions, Your Honor." As soon as she could, Mimi leapt to her feet and rushed into Roger's waiting arms. Roger escorted her out of the courtroom. The rest of the Bohemians silently followed them.

Outside, Roger held Mimi closed and rubbed her back. Mimi continued to cry softly. There had been too much pressure put on her too quickly. Their friends all gathered around them.

"I'm sorry, Meems," Joanne said. Mimi turned around and waved off the comment. Roger held her hand.

"We should get going," he said. "Bye you guys." Everyone said goodbye as Roger and Mimi left to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Roger sat in the physical therapist's waiting room. Luckily, he was the only one there, leaving him to his own thoughts on what was wrong with Mimi without interruption. Mimi wasn't making any progress on her verbal skills, at least none that Roger knew about. None of it made any sense; Mimi was nearly a hundred percent independent when it came to using her hands. Roger decided to get to the bottom of this; he was going to talk about Mimi's progress to her therapist.

Mimi came into the waiting room. Roger looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. He stood up and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he asked. Mimi nodded. She tried to figure out where the hell Roger was going.

Roger went back to the therapist's office and introduced himself to the therapist. He shoved his hands deep in jeans' pockets, something he did when he was nervous.

"I wanted to know how Mimi's been doing. She's not talking at home," he explained. The therapist folded his hands neatly on his desk and leaned forward slightly.

"That's strange; she's making wonderful progress with me." Roger let out a sigh.

"So she can talk?"  
"Not as well as you or me, but yes, Mimi can talk."

"Thank you, I guess I'll go talk to her." Roger shook the therapist's hand and left to go home with Mimi.

At home, Roger grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator. He handed one to Mimi and flopped down on the couch next to her.

"We need to talk about something, baby," he started. "I know that you can talk. Why won't you talk to me?" Mimi reached for her keyboard on the floor by her feet. Roger took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "No, no keyboards, no typing. _You_ tell me in _your_ voice. I want to hear your voice," he whispered. Mimi got to her feet abruptly and turned her back to Roger. Roger stood up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I love you Mimi," he whispered in her ear. Mimi turned around in Roger's arms and faced him.

"I love you too," she said. Her voice was hoarse, and her speech was slow with a heavy lisp. Roger froze. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against Mimi's in a fiery kiss.

"That was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Mimi snaked her arms around Roger's neck. "But why didn't you talk to me earlier?"

"I wanted to you remember me how I used to be." Roger nuzzled Mimi's neck lovingly. Things were definitely looking up for them.

It was three thirty in the morning, and Roger and Mimi were curled up in bed together talking. Mimi laced her fingers with Roger's.

"You know that we're going to Maureen and Joanne's for dinner, right?" Roger asked. Mimi nodded.

"I know. Maureen keeps avoiding me."

"Now that you're better, I think that she'll be fine." Mimi buried her face in Roger's chest and closed her eyes.

Roger held Mimi in his arms until she fell asleep. Very carefully, he got up and changed Mimi into her pajamas. He laid her small form down and covered her up with a sheet on their bed. Then, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her. Mimi moaned contently in her sleep and cuddled closer to Roger's strong form. Roger wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and went to sleep himself. Things were finally getting back to normal for the Bohemians.

**A/N:** Next chapter is the last!!

Tina101


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Joanne took the pizza out of the oven and put it on the stove. Maureen came out of the bedroom in denim cut-offs and a black bra showing through a black fish-net type shirt. Joanne rolled her eyes. Now wasn't the time to get in an argument; Maureen was in one of her moods…again. There was a knock on the front door.

"Honeybear, could you get that?" Joanne asked. Groaning dramatically, Maureen trudged over to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Mo," Roger said as he gave Maureen a hug. "Do I smell pizza?" Mimi rolled her eyes as Roger rushed over to the kitchen. She and Maureen shared an uncomfortable embrace, clearly just for show.

"How are you?" Maureen asked. Mimi shrugged simply.

"Okay, I guess." Maureen looked surprised. She hadn't been prepared for this!

"You can talk now?" Mimi nodded. Maureen realized how rude she sounded.

"Yeah, I don't like how my voice sounds though." Mimi paused. "Could we talk in private?"  
"Yeah, come on." Mimi followed Maureen to the master bedroom to talk alone.

Roger bit into the piece of pizza from Joanne and washed it down with a swig of soda. Even with the air conditioner, the hot August air outside was evident inside.

"What kind of pizza is this?" Roger asked.

"The kind from a box that was on sale last week," Joanne replied without missing a beat. Roger smirked as he reached for another slice. "Damn, Roger, when's the last time you ate a real meal?" Roger shrugged.

"A week or two ago."

"I have no clue how you live like that."

"You get used to it pretty quickly." Roger began to devour the rest of his pizza and soda, knowing full well that it would give him a stomach ache later on. "Did you find out about the court case?"

"She was found guilty, one to three years in prison."

"Thanks, Joanne. That's great!" Joanne was startled by this.

"For what?"

"You've been helpful throughout this entire ordeal. I wouldn't have had the slightest clue what to do." Joanne waved the comment off like it was no big deal.

"Mimi's my friend too; I was only trying to help." Joanne leaned against the counter across from Roger in the small kitchen, and they continued to chat.

Maureen and Mimi sat across from each other on the large king-sized bed and stared at their laps. Finally, Mimi took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Mo, I don't blame you for this." Maureen looked up. her chocolate brown eyes were hooded by her long lashes.

"Really?" Mimi nodded.

"I never did. You're one of my very best friends; I know that you'd never do this to my on purpose."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Don't be," Mimi insisted.

"I was being such a diva that I completely forgot about you." Mimi gave Maureen a comforting hug as they both shed several silent tears of joy and relief.

**The End**

**Thank You, Jonathan Larson**


End file.
